


Christmas Cookies (Jumin X MC)

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Han Jumin Has Feelings, I Love Han Jumin, Jumin fluff, Romantic Fluff, soft Jumin, soft juju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Jumin and MC bake homemade cookies for the first time on Christmas
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Original Character(s), Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Cookies (Jumin X MC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reifromrfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/gifts).

-“My love, what is this?"  
-Jumin approaches you, not expecting you to be in the kitchen, surrounded by various ingredients.  
-You don’t answer. Instead, you look over at him with a smile and begin to beckon him next to you.  
-Which he had no issues coming, curiosity piquing his interest.  
-Coming closer, he sees flour, chocolate, butter, and… is that baking soda?  
-“Have you ever made cookies? Made from scratch?” You ask, already knowing the answer.  
-The man has never even tried most "commoner’s food"  
-He shakes his head, now understanding what you were trying to do.  
-You smile as you begin to place an apron on him, Jumin stooping down for you to reach the top of his head.  
-“Well, that’s going to change today! Because I am going to show you the best homemade recipe known to man this Christmas."  
-In turn, he puts the apron on you. And adds a small kiss of your forehead after he finished tying the strings.  
-He stands in the middle of the kitchen as he watches you in wonder as set up what all you need  
-“Well, princess, what would you like me to do?” You felt your cheeks begin to burn because of the name he called you.  
-Not as bad as ‘kitten’ though  
-That name shall not be in this fic though  
-“Uh.. right! I’ve already started the oven. So, you can mix these together!"  
-You pick up the flour, baking soda, and salt, setting it at an empty section of the counter.  
-To make it easier on him, you pour the amount of each ingredient into the bowl.  
-Jumin only watches you from behind, amused, yet still mildly unsure of what he’s doing.  
-You could barely notice the slight hesitation as he takes the bowl and the whisk from your grasp.  
-Unable to hold back, you laugh softly, moving back towards him.  
-“It’s just like this…” Laying your hand on top of his, you guide him to the mixing bowl and begin stirring the ingredients.  
-Feeling his hand begin to work without your guidance, you let go.  
-But instead of leaving, you stop to look at him. It’s almost amusing, the amount of determination you can see on his face.  
-You don’t laugh, however. The sight just warms your heart.  
-You wrap your arms around Jumin from behind, feeling the low hum he emits resonant from within.  
-Jumin pulls you around to face him. His arms position themselves around her waist as yours made their way up to his cheeks.  
-You two stay in that embrace, wholly captivated by the other, for what felt both like an eternity and yet not long enough.  
-You completely forgot what you were doing, both lost within one another until the oven begins beeping.  
-The sound startles you, jumping in reaction to the sudden noise.  
-Seeing you, Jumin chuckled, letting you out of his grasp. He picks up the bowl and begins mixing once again.  
-Now flustered, you go back to mixing the remainder of the batter. Not long after, Jumin walks up beside you.  
-You look over at him, first seeing the now finished mixture, then to his face, laced with a small amount of doubt as he looks down at his bowl.  
-“I think it’s ready…”  
-You giggle softly, nodding towards him as you take the bowl from his hands.  
-With him just watching, you combine the two bowls together, blending the two mixtures evenly until the dough was finally ready.  
-“Then like this,” You pick up a small chunk, rolling it into a ball, “and just set it on the pan!”  
-Beckoning him to join, the two of you work on the cookie dough together, enjoying the silence and the closeness of the other.  
-Soon you both had finished, with no more dough in the bowl and a sticky feeling on your fingers.  
-“That’s all there is to it!” You say, looking at him cheerily. “Now, we put it in the oven, and we’ll come back in eight minutes, and they should be set!"  
-You turn, intending to wash your hands after placing the pan in the oven and setting the timer.  
-Turning on the water, you absentmindedly lick a small amount from your finger, just to see how it tastes before washing your hands.  
-You can’t tell me you’ve never eaten cookie dough  
-But off the side, you hear his breath hitch.  
-You give Jumin a mischievous look as you approach him.  
-“I’m sorry, did you want a taste too?"  
-Jumin looks at you, a small smirk on his face  
-Without even waiting for a reply, you lean into him, your lips landing onto his own.  
-Jumin lets out a satisfied sigh, wrapping his arms around you tightly.  
-You move yours to cling onto his neck.  
-With another kiss, you slide your fingers into his hair, earning a shudder from your partner.  
-Gaining in need, you share another kiss  
-And another  
-…and another  
-Sure this isn’t time to use ‘Kitten?’  
-Yes, it is not this kind of story!  
-Until, once again,  
-~Beep beep beep beep~ The timer goes off, alerting you to the cookies that were now ready to be taken out.  
-“The cookies are ready” You whisper as you both catch your breath.  
-“They aren’t going anywhere…” Jumin replies, trailing kisses from your cheek to your neck.  
-You freeze, struck by the sensation. The feeling of his lips on you is absolute bliss. * You know if you don’t leave now, the cookies will burn.*  
-And if you didn’t stop now, you wouldn’t have ever stopped  
-Reluctantly, you separate yourself from Jumin, rushing over to the oven to take out the cookies.  
-The aroma is almost heavenly and you can’t wait till they cool for him to be able to able to try his first-ever homemade chocolate chip cookies,  
-As you set them down, you look over at Jumin. And the smile on his face.  
-And it warms you. That he can look just that happy.  
-It makes you excited for the next time you can make them.  
-And for the next time that you will get to see that look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started up a commission requests on my tumblr for large fics. As always, my regular fics are free! I also am now accepting donations on Ko-fi. I would appreciate any requests or donations! If you're interested, check me out: Takara-kaneko is my username!


End file.
